


Bedfellows

by zeffyamethyst



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Zoe is perfect and Leon is a mess so obviously this is meant to be in all the platonic ways, brotp for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeffyamethyst/pseuds/zeffyamethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon hasn't done the proper research on this but he's almost sure every women John and Harold associate with are crazy and/or dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I just want these guys to team up. I want them to spearhead the Numbers organisation. I want them to be some kind of bros. Yes, I'm aware they've never even MET in canon. Whatever.

It was two in the morning and cold as shit and Leon was freaking hungry but he couldn't go home yet, unless he wanted a visit from Tall and Whisper Prone in some dark alley. Man, he definitely didn't get paid enough for this crap but John called and Leon wasn't stupid enough to say no. There were about four people in the entire world Leon would put up with this for, and John was his least favourite of them. But he was also the scariest, so here Leon was, lurking on a street corner with a package wrapped up under his jacket like a particularly unhappy junkie.

Despite it being arse o'clock in the morning, there were plenty of people walking by, mostly drunk. This area of the city belonged to the sartorially-conscious money-making machines that kept the political wheel of the city going, and Leon felt distinctly out of place in his tie-less jacket/jeans ensemble.

It took him longer than it should have to realise that the woman in the eye-popping red coat five feet away was looking at him. When he met her gaze, she tilted her head and Leon tilted his back. Leon'd gotten pretty good at picking out people like John and Harold and the cops, and she had that whole "fuck with me and die" aura going full throttle. She was also way out of his league, like, way, _way_ out of his league, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view. Man, the legs on her. The way she smiled at him was knowing and maybe a little pleased, but she also had the crazy eyes going and Leon was in the market for sane after the havoc John and Harold played with his life. And anyway, Leon was nowhere near suicidal enough to go for the the kind of women they associated with.

"I ask for discreet and I get you?" she said when she was close enough, her eyes raking up and down his body.

That stung a bit. "Hey, I'm doing you a favour, lady," said Leon. "I don't got to be here."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just used to John and his very well cut suits." Her smile turned wicked and Leon almost forgot about his "no crazies" rule. In another moment, it was like she turned off a switch and there was nothing but professionalism in the way she looked at him. "Do you have the paperwork?"

Leon tried to be all subtle and shit, but he probably just fumbled it going by how she looked at him afterwards, like she couldn't believe she was voluntarily associating with him. "You're welcome," Leon said pointedly. "Took me all freaking night."

She quirked an eyebrow, and Leon got the feeling she was the slightest bit impressed. "This was just you?" she said, tapping the envelope with one perfect, manicured finger.

"Well, yeah," Leon said, rolling his eyes. "I know Harold's got some computer genius thing going on, but numbers are my kind of game."

Her eyes narrow, speculation mingling with curiosity. "What exactly do you do for a living, mister..."

"Call me Leon. Kinda in between jobs at the moment," then Leon grinned, because he's a smart guy and he can tell when the perfect opportunity's about to drop in his lap. "Who's asking?"

She tucked away the envelope in her oversized handbag and held out her freed hand. "Zoe Morgan and I think I might have a proposition you'd be interested in."


End file.
